Semi- and fully-autonomous vehicles introduce a new set of technical challenges relative to driver-operated vehicles. In particular, fully-autonomous vehicles that may not include driving controls for operating the vehicle such as a steering wheel, a braking pedal, and an accelerator, for example, introduce further technical challenges. For example, an autonomous vehicle may encounter a scenario that has not previously been encountered or that is complex enough that the autonomous vehicle cannot operate, or identify with a sufficient level of certainty, that a correct operation has been chosen. Since some fully-autonomous vehicles are not equipped with driving controls, the autonomous vehicle may slow or stop in a manner that causes irritation to passengers of the autonomous vehicle or to drivers of other vehicles, and may impede the flow of traffic and/or the autonomous vehicle's mission.